


This was my Fault

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt Ben, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Potential Coming out?, Protective Callum, Soft Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: A hate crime. That was what this was there was no denying it, despite the attacker having ulterior motives, it was still an act provoked from feelings of hate and bigotry.





	This was my Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this it has been so long since i saw Eastenders and i have to put this out there but i have always (or at least since the Joshua Pascoe era) loved the character of Ben. I also put this idea up on my tumblr and it got a few likes so i decided to go ahead and upload it so here y'all go. 
> 
> I may also write another version of what i would like to happen as i have other ideas, but this was the first to pop into my head.

Great Callum thought, he’d lost his phone. It could be anywhere by now, what with the Square being full to the brim with Pride supporters. He would probably never find it again.

Meanwhile in the Arches, Ben had finally found himself coming to, his body aching and vision blurring slightly. His thoughts always coming back to the one person he’d been actively told to avoid. In that one moment he just wanted to be in the presence of the one man he knew could make him feel better. 

The young Mitchell boy couldn’t call the other as the other man’s phone lay discarded on the floor a few feet away from his battered and bruised body. Calling his fiancee was an option. She could put him in contact with the younger Highway sibling. But would he want to put himself and them through that and besides would they even hear the phone over the sounds of Walford’s first Pride. 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Ben leant against the filing cabinets, his back pressing against the cool metal. He figured he should at least try, despite wanting to seem like he was a ‘real man’ as his dad would eloquently put it. He could call his mum or any of his siblings and they wouldn’t judge him but he knew he would just worry them and right now his mother, Ian, Louise and Jay didn’t need any problems he would cause, so that just left Callum. But would Callum even be willing to listen to him. He needed someone, he didn’t care what people thought anymore. 

Reaching into his jacket pocket he procured his phone, soon he began quickly scrolling through his contacts. Stopping briefly when he reached the ‘C’ contacts in his phone and looked at the name with a fond yet sad look in his eyes, tears beginning to form, his vision swimming, he didn’t care. Noone else was there to see him in that moment, it wouldn’t ruin his reputation.

He swiftly continued scrolling until he reached the ‘W’ part of the contacts list. Finding Whitney’s name he pressed the call button, hoping the young woman would pick up and it was just his luck that she did. 

Everyone was out in the Square enjoying the parade, Whitney Dean was dancing with her friends and of course her fiance. When she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID.

“Who is it?” Callum asked his fiance after he saw her staring at her phone.

“It’s Ben” she replied. Why would he be calling her, she excused herself from the group and found a slightly quieter spot where she could answer her phone and hear what Ben was going to say. 

“Ben?” she answered.

“Hey Whit, is Callum with you?” he choked out.

“Yeah, why?” she responded, even more puzzled. 

It took Ben a while to respond, he hadn’t quite thought this part through what would be his excuse for wanting to see the woman's fiance. Noticing the other phone he realised he had a viable excuse.

“I- ummm, i’ve found his phone, I guess he lost it” he answered somewhat lamely. 

“Oh right” she sighed out before continuing. “Let me just give him my phone and he’ll sort it out then” she suggested.

“Thanks” he breathed out. He could hear the background noise of the pride parade and he heard her shouting for Callum. 

“CALLUM!” Whitney shouted.

“Yeah babe” he replied jogging over to her. She quickly explained that Ben had called her, telling her that he had found his (Callum’s) phone, Callum then told Whitney to go have fun he would deal with his missing phone and would give her, her own phone back as soon as he could, she agreed and made her way back over to her friends. 

“Ben?” Callum said into the phone hesitantly.

“Callum” Ben rasped.

“Why do you have my phone?” Callum had asked a reasonable question, one that Ben didn’t really want to answer. 

“The Arches” he said.

“What?, can’t you bring my phone here?” he questioned, figuring this was just one of Ben’s ploys to get him on his own. 

“Please” he heard the voice on the other end practically sob out. 

At this he knew something was wrong and he all but sprinted towards the place the young mechanic said he was.


End file.
